Hickey
by Proudtobepack
Summary: Reno gets a hickey one day and Rude learns he doesn't like it. Not at all.


_**Hickey**_

_**Characters © Respected Owners**_

~o~

It had been a good day, Rude hadn't had a single problem at work and it seemed to just slip by. He was rather excited even, wanting to get back to his apartment so he could get out of the rather stuffy suit and into something more comfortable then go see his best friend.

Rude had changed into a worn t-shirt and slightly new jeans, the ones that Reno had picked out for him the last time they'd wandered into the mall. And with the addition of a necklace and his usual sunglasses he was off, heading over to the younger's school to surprise him. He hadn't let Reno know of his visit and wanted to catch him by surprise. Besides, Reno always had enjoyed it.

When he got there, the now twenty-one year old man got out of the small SUV he got from his job and checked the time on his watch, well, he'd made it there in time to catch the redhead.

Speak of the devil; Reno had just exited the school. He was with a few of his school friends and seemed to be laughing and having a fun time with them but when he happened to throw a glance forward he saw the elder, let's face it. Rude didn't exactly fit in a crowd, with or without the suit. Reno glanced back to his friends and seemed to say a good bye before dashing off to give Rude his customary hug.

Said bald man was ready, having shifted his stance enough to brace himself when the seventeen year old redhead threw himself at Rude, catching him with a rare smile. After giving the younger a hug he placed Reno on his feet once more and ruffled Reno's hair just like _he_ always did. Then Reno did what he'd done since he managed to master the art, he gave a happy purr and nuzzled his hand slightly, having kept that habit from his toddler-hood when he and Rude had first met.

The other students had learned to stop staring at them, only a few scattered freshman or others still looked, for it wasn't the first time Rude had come to pick the younger up from school. The first few times the rumors had really flew, but Reno was never one to listen to the gossip and didn't really care about it. Rude hadn't known about it until Reno told him after it had calmed down and simply rolled his eyes.

"Ru, what may I owe this visit to, yo?" Reno asked, stepping back a bit when Rude lifted his hands, having to look up to see the other's face fully before he frowned, glancing down at the other's feet, only to see normal shoes "What the hell, yo? You, like, grew again. Not fair man" Reno then pouted, standing his five foot eight where as Rude must have been six foot three at the very least. "Do you _ever_ stop growing?"

Rude chuckled at the younger's complaints, ruffling his hair again, this time getting another pout. "I am four years older, Ren. You'll have your own growth spurt soon enough." Rude assured the younger male. Reno huffed a bit before shrugging and smiling again, letting it go.

"Yea, true, yo. I'll be tall soon enough."Reno replied with a small huff.

"Good, now c'mon you. Let's go have some fun." He said with a grin, stepping to the side before he gestured with an arm for Reno to go on and walk, the younger grinned and nodded and started to walk over to the other's vehicle.

Then Rude saw what had ruined his day slightly, and he didn't know why it did but would learn soon enough. On the back of the redhead's neck, right behind his ear was a bruised hickey, red and slightly purple on the center. It didn't look brand new, but it wasn't more then a day or so old. Rude hadn't been able to see it earlier with how they had been standing but saw it clearly now that Reno had shown his back to Rude at the bald man's request.

Reno could sense the other hadn't followed after him and paused, looking back over his shoulder to see if he was walking or not. When he saw that indeed, Rude wasn't, he frowned and turned to face him. "C'mon, Ru!" He urged before turning, glancing over his shoulder after to see if Rude followed, which he did after a quick moment to compose himself.

Really, Rude didn't know why he was acting so weird now, over such a trivial thing such as a hickey. Especially on a seventeen year old boy. Even though Rude had never done anything like that when he himself was a teenager, and didn't now that he was an adult, he felt the urges and the raging hormones. It wasn't like he _didn't_ feel them, but he just had had a better control over them then a lot of other teenage boys.

After gaining his composure after a slight battle that he hadn't been expecting, he followed after Reno, pushing the sight and feelings said sight caused away and forced himself to stay cool and collected. He didn't do so well with containing said feelings and sights and basically continued to freak out about it mentally. As much as the bald man could 'freak out' that is.

For the most part, their day of fun went by as usual and Rude actually forgot about the hickey and managed to have quite a bit of fun with Reno, but when he caught sight of it again it took quite a bit to keep the smile on his face, now once again panicking mentally.

Although Rude didn't know it, Reno had noticed his now odd behavior and compared it to before.

"Yo, Ru. What's up with you today? You were fine for a long time but you're actin' like you were before when you picked me up from school. Don't think I didn't notice that, yo." Reno said, having stepped in front of the other and had his fists propped up on his hips, eye brow raised at Rude with an unimpressed look on his teenaged face.

"It's nothing, Reno."

"Now you're talking different, what is it, hm? Something must be bothering you. You've never acted like this before." Reno insisted, frowning a bit more, just wanting to know why his best friend had started to act all weird.

Rude sighed and shook his head slightly, Reno frowned a bit more, unknowingly turning the frown into a pout though.

Rude blinked when he noticed the change and chuckled, ruffling the other's hair a bit. "I'd nothin' Ren, really." He insisted, both to Reno and to himself. Reno had frowned and tried to resist it, but all but relaxed under the ruffle, his hair being messed with being one of his few weak spots.

"Mm... Fine, I'll let ya off this time. Act weird again and I'll badger you 'till you tell me." Reno said with a grin, backing up a few steps "C'mon then, we can fit a few more things into the day before I have to be home, and you can stay for dinner! Dad's making somethin' good tonight!" Reno had grinned brightly, grabbing the other's wrist with both of his hands and giving him a tug.

"Which one?" Rude had teased slightly, knowing the answer to his question.

"Pfft, you know the one that can actually cook, yo."

~o~

The mark, hickey, disappeared a few days later. Although both of his parents had noticed, neither said much to the teenager. He was after all, seventeen and only gave him the general words. They'd already had their talk with the redhead and didn't' feel it necessary to tell him more then once. Reno may have been spastic, but he wasn't stupid.

Rude had been relieved to see the mark leave. He hadn't liked it at all for some reason. And that was what bothered him; why had it bothered him? Why hadn't he liked it? It wasn't as if he hadn't ever seen a hickey, no he'd seen plenty, but none on his best friend. Hm… Was that it? Just because it was Reno? It'd make sense; perhaps he was just feeling rather protective of the younger male. He had known the redhead for most of Reno's life, having met him when he was only one. And it wouldn't be the first time he'd felt protective of the younger, it was probably why no one had dared pick on the young redhead since he'd been so close to him.

Nodding to himself and smiling, he figured this was the problem and decided to simply ignore any future marks, Reno was almost an adult now, and he could take care of himself.

So, when the bald man had gone back to pick up the younger on the last day before Reno's spring break a few weeks later, he had allowed himself to relax and stayed in the SUV until he spotted Reno, stepping out and then around the vehicle enough to get Reno's attention. After successfully getting it and his usual hug from the younger, they got in the vehicle to drop by Reno's house to drop off his things and get his bag and head back to Rude's apartment and just hang like they always did whenever Reno was available.

And all had gone just fine until Rude had paused by the end of the hallway, chatting with the redhead's dads, yes plural, Axel and Demyx and had happened a glance back over at the redhead when he passed, eyes catching another new mark. He could have sworn that he flinched at the sight but wouldn't ever admit it.

"Hm? Something wrong, Rude?" Demyx had asked, blinking when he caught the slight movement.

Rude blinked from behind his sunglasses and looked back over to the other adults; chuckling and shaking his head "No, I'm fine."

Demyx had ventured further on the subject and simply got more shakes and 'no's. Axel stayed quiet for the most part, eyebrow slightly raised with a small smirk as if he knew what was behind the whole thing; whatever that was, but shook his head when Demyx noticed the expression and dropped it after a few questions.

When Reno had returned with his red and black duffel bag, he'd said a quick good-bye to his parents and all but skipped out the door before Rude when the elder held it open for him, sticking his tongue out at him at the comment Rude made about it.

Their night was spent doing the usual; killing. Whether that included rabid zombies, enemies, or animals in a few hunting games. They'd always spend the first chunk of time glued to the elder's television with his playstation hooked up to it, getting their palms sweaty with their rapid button pushing and such.

Then they usually winded down with a movie or two. Reno laid out on the couch with his feet propped up in Rude's lap. He usually fell asleep that way and Rude had to carefully get up and turn all the electronics off then threw a blanket over Reno and mumbled a goodnight before he got up and went to his own room to sleep.

Although this time, Reno had only faked his slumber, rolling over once Rude had gotten up and blinked his eyes open, watching after the other before getting up and following the other rather silently, having been practicing his stalking skills and barely made a sound anymore when he didn't want to.

Rude hadn't noticed the other until he'd pushed open his door and Reno had made a miscalculation in his steps, having stepped on one of the creaking floorboards. Rude raised a brow and glanced over his shoulder then spied the younger and hummed.

"What are you doing, Ren? I thought you were asleep."

"I'm gettin' my answers, yo. Don't think I didn't notice again. Remember what I told you last time?" Reno replied, backing up a bit to look up at the other more proficiently.

"Yes I remember, but can't it wait it's… Four in the morning" Rude groaned, leaning back to spy the time on his alarm clock.

"Nope. I warned you, yo. The time just happens to work with me, since you'll be more likely to give in more quickly" Reno said with a bright grin, "Besides, I'm not even tired"

"You owl… Fine. What're your questions?" Rude asked, stepping back and leaning against the frame to his door, flicking the lights on to allow a bit more light to see the younger more easily.

"Yes I am. And my questions; what's up with you, man? You've been acting weird. And I dunno why, I mean, I could guess but it'd be hard and it's much easier to just ask. Why've you been acting all odd at different times? I mean it doesn't make sense. You're fine one moment then it's like you're freaking out the next. You're confusing me, Ru." Reno said with a frown, fists propped back up against his hips.

Rude groaned and covered his face with a hand before rubbing at his eyes and then letting his hand drop back to his side. "I'm confusing myself..." He mumbled, low enough for Reno's sharp ears not to hear it.

"What was that? You gotta actually answer loud enough for me to hear, yo. There's no point in mumblin'." Reno said with the same frown, although a small smile showed through while he poked the elder's stomach. "C'mon, out with it, you."

Rude nearly groaned again and chewed at the inside of his cheek briefly, trying to sort out what he'd say. He didn't really want to tell Reno what was bothering him, being rather embarrassed that it was bothering him so much when he didn't really know why. And the longer he waited the more impatient Reno got, or at least that's how he acted.

"Weeeelll…?" Reno drawled with a raised brow, chuckling inwardly at how Rude was freaking out, or the most the elder man could freak out.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But if you _laugh at me…_" Rude all but threatened, glaring at the other briefly.

Reno's face suddenly broke into a grin, pushing the other playfully. "Oh c'mon, Ru. I wouldn't laugh. Unless it justifies me laughing at it, but I'd never laugh at _you_. Only at your actions or assumptions or such." Reno assured with a grin, closing an eye in a wink and holding a finger up.

"Oooh, someone used a big word, assumptions" Rude couldn't help but tease, the other's grin having caused him to relax a bit. Usually anything Reno did that could only be classified as 'Reno' got him to calm back down if he'd been worked up.

"Shuttup now answers please." Reno shot back with a grin, poking the other's stomach again, with a small chuckle. "Stop changing the subject, yo"

Rude's easy smile faltered and he frowned slightly and sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Fine, I said I'd tell and I don't go back on my word."

Reno raised another brow and motioned for the other to continue with a hand motion, crossing his arms over his chest, having no other place for them as his shorts didn't include pockets.

Rude leaned to a side and eyes found the smallish round mark behind the redhead's ear, glared at it for a brief moment, then pushed off from the door frame and reached out and tapped the mark gently. "That. That's what been bothering me." Rude admitted finally, thanking the heavens that he had darker skin so his blush wouldn't be noticeable.

Reno blinked then snorted, shaking his head slightly. "That? That little hickey? Jesus, Ru. Well, that _would_ explain it. I mean, you were acting all weird when I had that other one." Reno rambled slightly, chuckling slightly.

Rude stared blankly at the other, arms crossing over his chest subconsciously as he watched and listened to the younger's rambling. "Yes, that. Don't ask me why, because I don't know why it bothers me. In all honesty and looking at all the points it shouldn't. I mean, you're a teenager for one. I know I didn't do stuff like that when I was younger but I'm rather unique I do believe, at least I've never met another teenager who acted like me when I was in my teens. I dunno, at first I thought it was just my protective streak showing its head again, but I'm not so sure that's really it…" Rude then answered, rambling himself. Reno blinked at the new information and took it all in, then hummed.

"If you're not being over-protective like usual, then what do you think it is then? I mean, you must have some sort of idea. You usually do, yo" Reno asked, tilting his head to the side, arms still crossed as he waited for an answer.

And indeed, Rude had another sort of idea, just like Reno had said, he usually did. He'd taken the time and had sat down and had thought about it. He'd eventually pretty much figured out what was up, yea he was being protective, to a certain degree, but he was mostly mad that _he_ himself hadn't left the two hickeys. Then there'd been that awkward realization that Rude hadn't expected but was now forced to deal with, he just thought he'd have more time to, but Reno didn't seem up to letting him do that, having gotten impatient already.

"Well? Must I really nag? You know I hate nagging" Reno said, frowning slightly as he looked to the elder with a small, confused frown, all playfulness gone as he just wanted to know what was really bothering Rude, because he was hoping for a certain outcome and didn't have a back-up plan if it didn't work.

When Rude kept quiet, Reno sighed and frowned more at Rude, running a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Is it that bad? C'mon, Rude. I won't laugh. I just want to know what's bothering you now." He then said, nearly pleading the other as he looked at the taller male, blue eyes trying to catch the brown ones Rude had.

Rude sighed and finally let the other's eyes catch his own. "No, it's not that bad. I don't think so. I just don't know how to say it exactly." Rude replied a bit helplessly, really having no idea how to say it actually. He'd never been good with this sort of thing.

"I could help you? What is it exactly? I mean is it a feeling or?" Reno asked, cocking his head to the side as he blinked up at the elder, having calmed down quite a bit.

"I… I'd say it's a feeling. I know how to say it, being blunt I guess, but I dunno if I should. I think that's a better explanation." Rude then said, rewording his previous words a bit, having thought on it a second.

"Why not? What makes them bad? Or it?" Reno continued to ask, quirking a small smile suddenly, and he kinda felt like a therapist right now, what with their many questions, answering a question with another question.

"I wouldn't say bad… That depends on you, I guess. But I dunno…" Rude replied, kinda hoping Reno'd piece it together on his own so he wouldn't have to figure out how to say it without being really blunt. He didn't think it was something that should be said bluntly.

"Okay, so…" Reno said taking the bits of information and starting to try and figure out what Rude might be getting at, seeing how reluctant the other was to out right say anything. "So. The hickeys bothered you. And it pertains to me. Why didn't you like them? I mean, I get what you said earlier, but it's still not all that clear." Reno then asked further, trying to connect the pieces but falling just a bit short.

Rude groaned and looked back at the younger, frustration easily seen in his eyes. "Alright. I'll just say it. I didn't like them, and I still don't, not because you have them, but because I didn't leave them. There I said it." Reno blinked, not having expected that answer, and Rude saw that and frowned then sighed. He pushed off from the door frame again and turned to disappear into his room, rather embarrassed with himself now.

Reno panicked and shook his head quickly; ridding himself of the shock and grabbed Rude's forearm, easily sliding into Rude's way, standing slightly inside his room now, back facing it. "Wait, wait, wait! Give me a chance to process what you say, man. Don't just turn away without saying anything like that, yo. Jeez" Reno scoffed, frowning up at Rude.

Rude blinked and looked down at the younger, losing all of his frustration as he gained confusion instead. "What?" He asked rather dumbly, not exactly understanding the meaning of what Reno was going on about.

"So quick to judge, Ru. Jeez. Just give me a chance to say something, okay? That's what I meant" Reno explained for the elder, clearly seeing the confusion on his face.

Rude simply nodded, too unsure of what he could say so he just stayed quiet.

"Okay. I was just gonna say that I was happy to hear that, but you turned away before I could process what you said." Reno then said, taking half a step back and crossing his arms over his chest, smirking up at the elder.

"I don-wha?" Rude had started then broke off, having realized what Reno had said.

"Must I elaborate? I'm glad you feel that way, means I can stop trying to get your attention. Y'know, Ru, you suck at noticing stuff like this" Reno replied, still smirking up at the confused elder.

Rude blinked a few times and then shook his head; he almost pinched himself but refrained. "So… so you don't have a problem with it?"

"Why would I have a problem with it? I just said I was glad about it. I _want_ you to feel that way about me, 'cause honestly, I wish it was you that left 'em. I wanna be yours. In more ways then just best friends." Reno said, shrugging then smiling.

"Really? You're not just fuckin' with me? Because I swear to god Ren, it-"

But before Rude could finish his threat, Reno had rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the other, winding his thinner, but still strong arms up and around Rude's neck and proceeded to pull him down far enough for the younger to reach him with his lips, pressing one to the elder's own, nose wrinkling as Rude's facial hair tickled his own nose and chin. He pulled back a moment later with a hum and un-amused face. "No I'm not fucking with you." He replied, rolling his eyes playfully. Rude hadn't had a chance to kiss back, too shocked that the other had done kissed him.

"Oh. Okay, alright then." Rude said blinking a few more times as he looked down at Reno, who'd yet to let go. After a moment he seemed to get the hint and wrapped his arms around the younger, sighing as he relaxed with the younger, liking how he was leaning on him.

"Mhm… So you get it now? Else I have to show you again, 'cause I don't really mind if you want me to..." Reno asked, humming a bit as he fitted himself quite comfortably against Rude, liking the security the elder's embraces had always given him, ever since he was a little kid they'd done that.

"I think I got it. But did you really have to do _that_?" Rude asked, nudging the hickey with his nose.

"How else was I supposed to get you to notice?" Reno replied, leaning back and looking at the elder with a small taunting smile. Rude simply rolled his eyes and gave the younger a playful squeeze.

"I dunno, something subtle-er? Wait, how'd you even _get_ those two hickeys? It's not like you could do it yourself…" Rude answered, not sure if that was the correct term for the word, and then asked, frowning at the prospect.

"Then you wouldn't have noticed! It had to be right out there! Like that" Reno said, pointing to the hickey behind his ear. He then caught the look the elder shot him and then chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose I could have come up with a slightly better plan, it probably wasn't the best. But it's all I could think of at the time! And I paid one of my friends to do it, I told them all about you and they wanted to help me so… Yea." Reno then frowned a pout.

Rude rolled his eyes and ruffled Reno's hair a bit, effectively getting rid of the pout. "Alright, weird, but okay… And I guess it is so you…" He then said, getting a grin and purr from the ruffle.

"Alright, alright, at least you see now. Really though, what was stopping you? I mean, you had to have figured out before" Reno then asked,

"Your parents. I wasn't sure if they'd like the idea, I mean, I _am_ four years older then you, Ren. And you're still a minor." Rude replied, frowning a bit as he thought of it again.

The young redhead blinked and then snorted, shaking his head. "Really? Why would they have a problem with it? You've been my best friend since I was _one_, Ru. I think they kinda expected it, yo. At least they didn't really freak out when I told them. But I knew they wouldn't. No reason to." Reno said, and then blinked a few times feeling a bit drowsy suddenly, all the adrenaline from before dying as he started to truly calm back down. Rude noticed and glanced over Reno's head and then back down at Reno.

"C'mon, time to sleep. We can talk more later…" He said, stepping forward and gently pushing the other back.

"Oh haha, gettin' me in your bed on the first day," Reno teased as he stepped back easily, sighing a small yawn.

"Shush, couch is too far away and I'm tired. " Rude replied simply, shutting the door behind him when he got far enough inside his room. "And it's not like we've never slept in the same bed before."

"Yea, I know. I call the wall" Reno then said, turning and crawling over to his called spot, stretching a bit before he wiggled under the blankets, easily getting comfortable.

Rude chuckled at the other's actions and slipped onto the bed and under the covers and got comfortable himself.

Reno blinked and looked over to the other for a moment before curling up on his side, arms wrapped around the pillow his head was resting on. He chewed on his lip a bit, seemingly wanting to ask the other something but didn't know how to say it exactly, but decided to come right out with it.

"Hey, Ru…? This mean we're together?"

"We've always been together, Ren"

"No, I mean _together_ together" Reno replied, frowning as he looked over to Rude.

"I thought so, if Axel and Demyx really don't have a problem with it. If you don-" Rude had started, opening his eyes to look back over to the other, before Reno had rolled over and covered his mouth with a hand.

"Of course I want that! I wouldn't ask if I didn't want confirmation. And no, they don't mind at all. They expected it to happen I think" Reno replied, all but forgetting his pillow and snuggled up to the elder now, cheek resting against the broad chest that belonged to Rude.

"Comfortable?" Rude asked with his brows raised, even though it wasn't the first time Reno had used him as a pillow.

"Mhm…" He replied, nuzzling and shifting until he relaxed completely, although in his shifting, his hair had fallen and the mark now showed again, which caused Rude to frown and glare at the offending hickey that Reno had. "Stop glarin' at it, yo. It'll go away in a day or two." Reno mumbled, turning his head to give Rude a small look before nuzzling his face against Rude again.

"Fine, fine… Mm, night, Ren" Rude said finally as he closed his own eyes, relaxing slowly.

"G'night, Ru."

~o~


End file.
